Camp Velaris
by highladyfxyre
Summary: Being sent to a summer camp full of rich kids to work as a councillor is the worst thing ever, according to Feyre. At least until she meets a certain violet eyed councillor and his friends.
1. Moving in

So this was it.

Camp Velaris.

Home for the next three months.

It's bigger than I expected. Huge, actually. Four brick buildings ring around a courtyard area with picnic tables dotted here and there. An opulent blue lake shimmers behind the parking lot, where my father has just parked the van. Over the rooves of the buildings I can see rock climbing walls, abseiling towers and zip lines stretching through the skies. Well, this was certainly not a half-rate summer camp. It was a place for rich parents to dump their trust fund kids while they went on a luxury cruise. Not that I was bitter or anything,

Okay, maybe a bit.

"Well, Feyre, what do you think?"

My father's voice snapped through my daydreaming, and I twisted around to face him.

"It's very… grand."

He chuckled, the sound almost as alien as the jet skis I could see on the edge of the lake. "You better get used to it, honey. I know it's a lot different than what we're used to."

No shit.

"I better get going." I said, starting to open the van door. "I don't want to be late. First day and all."

Obviously, I was not a trust fund girl getting dumped at a camp for the summer while my dad went on a wine tour of Europe, or some other rich people shit. I was the newest addition to the camp councillors of Camp Velaris. Yippee.

"At least let me help you sign in."

"Really, dad, it's fine. I'm a big girl now."

Nineteen, in fact.

"I know. It's just… You're my little girl Feyre. I'm going to miss you."

At this, I patted his shoulder reassuringly, trying to muster confidence myself.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. But if you need anything…"

"I won't. No go. Enjoy yourself. But no drinking. And no boys!"

I rolled my eyes at him, incredulous. As if I would meet anyone here.

"Goodbye, dad. I'll call you as soon as I can."

We gave each other an awkward one armed side hug. Not a lot of room in a tiny van. Not to mention the suitcase and backpack I somehow had balanced on my knees.

We said one less goodbye before I climbed out, trying the best I could to not drop all my luggage. Miraculously, I managed and, after one less wave, walked into the building I knew as the reception. According to the map I was given prior to my arrival.

The reception area is a medium sized room with wood panelled walls and a smooth linoleum floor. In the centre of the room is a large desk, with no visible papers or any other things you would usually find on a desk. A state of the art computer sits neatly in the desk and behind that is a woman who, despite rapidly tapping on her keyboard, her acrylic nails making the sound a thousand times louder, is having a rapid phone conversation. She still hasn't noticed me.

I clear my throat and her head springs up. She hurriedly says goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the phone and smiles at me, propping her hands under her chin, somehow looking more organized and classy than I ever would.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um. I'm Feyre. Feyre Archeron?" Somehow it came out as a question. "I'm here for the councillor job."

"Oh yes! Hold on a second, let me just check." The woman, whose nametag I cannot read, begins tapping again on her keyboard. "You're also helping out with our arts activities, yes?"

"Oh. Um, yeah."

"If you could just sign here for me, dear." She hands me a clipboard. I quickly sign the form, confirming that I am, in fact, Feyre Archeron, a nineteen year old art student from Ohio.

I hand it back, and she types a few more things out onto her computer.

"Welcome aboard, Feyre! I'm Alis, the head councillor-slash-secretary-slash-assistant manager at Camp Velaris." She hands me another pack not unlike the one I received a few months ago when I first signed up for this job. "In here you'll find all you need to know. Which room you're in, what activities you'll be helping with, a general schedule etc., etc."

Alis also hands me a nametag, a pass and a pile t-shirt.

"This is you're official pass. With it you can go anywhere in the camp. Try not to lose it, dear. You will also be expected to wear the shirt whenever you're leading camp activities. Well, that's all you need to know for now. Your roommates will inform you about the rest."

"My roommates?" I had never been told about roommates.

"Yes. You'll be sharing a room with a few other girls. I hope that's okay."

"No, it's fine." Just a little unexpected.

"You better get going, dear, or it'll be time for dinner before you know it."

"Goodbye, then. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I turned to leave, somewhat clumsily attempting to pick up my suitcase with full arms. I had reached the door when I hear Alis say,

"And Feyre?"

I half turned around, looking at her from over my shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, dear."

My dorm was beautiful.

Certainly not what you'd expect from a summer camp. It wasn't really even a dorm. It was more like a cabin. A million dollar cabin. There was only one flaw in this. Roommates. My experience with them hadn't been a completely positive experience. And by roommates, I mean sisters. We were always bickering about who was hogging the mirror or who had stolen an outfit. The arguing had toned down since Nesta went to college, but fights still happened from time to time.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open a door with one shoulder.

To a completely empty dorm.

Well, not completely empty, obviously. On the bed in the right hand corner someone had obviously been there. Clothes were strewn around and on the bed, and several shoes lined the floor. On the opposite side of the room, the side nearest to the door, was another bed, meticulously made, with a black suitcase neatly pushed under the bed.

Which left me with the bed in the free corner of the room. I dumped my suitcase on top, too tired from the drive here to even think about unpacking. Besides, there was no rush. The kids didn't arrive for another two days. I stretched, my muscles aching from the six hour drive in a cramped van. I also stank. Not the greatest first impression to give your new roommates.

Groaning, I stood up and walked towards the ensuite bathroom, a small room tucked away in a corner. After a hot -and relaxing- shower, I quickly dress in jeans and a sweater and pull my hair up into a messy bun. I'm just sitting back down onto my bed when the door swings open and a girl walks in.

I quickly stand up, not wanting to be too awkward.

"You must be Feyre!" She says excitedly.

"That's me. And you must be…"

"Morrigan! Or Mor. Whatever! I'm just so excited to have a roommate who I don't have to worry about murdering me in my sleep."

Wait, what?

Instead of voicing my concern at a potential killer roommate, I stick out my hand. But instead of shaking it, she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. I was helping the boys unpack."

"It's fine. And who are the boys?"

"Oh, just my cousin and our friends. You'll meet them later. They're also councillors."

Okay, aside from a possible murderer as a roommate, I found I didn't mind having people sharing a room with me that much. Well, I didn't mind Morrigan that much. Sure, she was a little messy and loud, but she talked me through what Alis had missed.

I still hadn't met Amren, the other roommate, yet, but Mor said she was hardly ever here.

"She has her own apartment somewhere. She won't tell anyone where, but she sometimes stays here."

"How many summers have you been working here for?" I asked as we began walking towards the canteen.

"Five. Ever since I turned sixteen. Me and Rhys, my cousin, came here before that as kids. I loved it so much I couldn't resist working here." She links my arm, tugging me towards what I assume must be the cafeteria. "Come on. I'm starving. And they always do an all you can eat before the kids come."

An incredibly nice, and filling, dinner later, I am sat cross legged on my bed while Mor rifles through her suitcase. She holds up two dresses to me.

"Which one? Or are dresses too formal for a bonfire?"

"The red one. And which bonfire?"

She shoots me an incredulous look before answering. "Alis didn't tell you? Every year before camp starts all the councillors have a huge bonfire. Get to know the newbies. Well, that's what we say. Everyone knows it's a chance to get shitfaced."

Sounds lovely.

"You're coming though, right?" Mor asks me, going into the bathroom. "I mean, you have to. It's the last time to do anything before it gets too crazy. Tomorrow's all about getting ready for the kids."

My uncertainty must have shown on my face, for Mor's face turns pleading.

"Feyre. You have to come. You can meet my friends!"

"Fine. Fine, I'll come. But this is peer pressure, you know."

"You'll thank me later, Fey. Trust me."


	2. Bonfire Night

The bonfire was everything I expected and everything I didn't.

It was held in a field about a five minute walk away from the dorms and as I walked there with Mor, who was somehow not tripping in the near darkness while wearing heels, I could already smell the smoke and hear the crackling fire and the laughter of fellow employees. Instantly, I was took back to another bonfire I had attended several years ago and had met...

No. There was no dwelling on the past now. Not when we had arrived.

In the centre of the field, a huge bonfire blazed, orange flames dancing in the darkness of the night. People sat on logs around the fire, toasting marshmallows and nursing their drinks. A bottle of what looked like vodka was being passed around. The sound of laughter and shouts could probably be heard from a mile away. I wondered why Alis, or other senior member of staff, did nothing to stop it.

As if sensing my unanswered question, Mor said, "Alis doesn't usually mind parties. If we only do it when the kids aren't here and if none of us trashes the place, she doesn't care." Mor looked around for a second when her eyes landed on a log a few metres away from the cluster around the bonfire. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Before I could protest, she had grabbed my hand and was tugging me along. Thankfully I was only wearing ankle boots. I had changed out of my ratty sweater and jeans into the most casual dress Mor had, who insisted on letting me borrow her clothes.

"Look who I bought!" Mor exclaims gleefully to the group of people sat on the log. Three very beautiful people. "This is Feyre, my new roommate. Feyre, this is Azriel, Cassian and Rhys."

"Hi." I said awkwardly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ears.

"Come on Feyre, we don't bite. Unless you ask us to." Said the one sporting a shit eating grin.

"Last time I checked, Cassian, no one had taken you up on that offer." Retorted the one in the middle, who had eyes so dark they looked purple.

The one on the far end of the bench simply just rolled his eyes at the antics of his friends, somehow showing both boredom and amusement at once.

"Don't be a dick, Cassian. I swear, Azriel's the only polite one out of the three of you."

Cassian, I assume he's the one with the longer hair, throws her a vulgar gesture while the other, Rhys, I presume, smirks a little. Azriel just smiles faintly, before turning his attentions back to the bonfire.

"Where's Amren, anyway?" Mor asks, sitting down between Rhys and Cassian while grabbing a bottle of wine by Rhys' feet and having a swig.

"You know she would never deign to show up at social event." Rhys replies. He looks up at where I'm currently standing. "Are you going to sit down then, Feyre?"

"Oh! Um, yeah. Okay." Fuck, I was terrible at this.

I sit down between Rhys and Azriel, the latter not seeming to notice as he continues sipping his drink as he stares at the bonfire.

"So, what brings you here?"

I turn to face Rhys, whose face is unnervingly handsome up close. Smooth tan skin, deep black hair and eyes that are indeed violet.

"Work experience. And a need for cash. You?" I reply, my hands twisting awkwardly in my lap.

"For fun, mostly. I loved coming here as a kid, so why not work here as well?"

He was Mor's cousin, of course. I might have well been holding up a sign announcing that I'm poor.

"Do you know which group you'll be leading?" Rhys asks, twisting around so he can see me fully.

"Not yet. I'll probably find out tomorrow though."

"You're definitely in our team, though, if you're sharing a room with Mor and Amren."

"Team?"

"All the councillors are put into different teams. Or 'courts' as we call them."

"And what court are you?"

Rhys leant in more, his violet eyes flashing in the darkness.

"The court of dreams." He whispered.

The rest of the bonfire passes in a blur of lights and marshmallows. I talk with the group more comfortable than I ever had with my friends back home, especially Rhys. We kept of finding new things to talk about, even when I thought we had exhausted every topic. My hands accidently brushed against his and it was like every nerve in my body was electrified. I had quickly pulled my hand away, not wanting to look at Rhys' face. I had hurriedly began a conversation with Mor, who I was pretty sure was on her third drink. I had only been sipping mine, not wanting to get drunk on my first day. I had only been drunk once before and in my fleeting memory of that night, I was not a pretty drunk.

One hour later, and I was ready to go back to the dorms. Mor, on the other hand, was not.

"The night is still young, Fey!" She enthusiastically told me when I announced I was walking back to my room.

"I'll walk you." Offered Rhys, standing up so that he was next to me.

Jesus, he was tall.

So Rhys and I left Mor, Cassian and Azriel to their drinks and started walking back to the dorms. Occasionally, a drunk employee would yell to us or try to start a conversation, but Rhys would just smile politely while edging away.

"So, what do think?" Rhys asks as we walk down the path to the courtyard.

"In general?" A nod. "It's… a lot different than I was expecting. You know, from a summer camp."

"Better or worse?"  
"I've not decided yet."

A pause, the only sound the distant laughter coming from the field behind us.

"I think I'll grow to like it more. It is only my first day, after all."

"Of course." Was all he said.

We had finally reached to door to my room. I hovered, not really sure what to do next.

"Well, this is me. Goodnight." I added lamely.

"Goodnight, Feyre darling."

And then he was walking away, to join back up with his friends or to go to bed.

And maybe it was the fact that I was slightly tipsy, or the fact that he was the first person I could talk so easily with since Tamlin, or, let's be honest, the fact that he was extremely handsome, I found myself wanting to get to know him better and talk to him more.

Get over yourself, Feyre. You're here for a job, not to be lusting over a person who wouldn't look at you romantically if you were the last person on earth. Besides, if you're crushing on him just because he talked to you, you need to get a grip. And you've known him for a few hours at most.

But I still couldn't forget the flutter I'd felt when he had called me darling. Or when he-

Ugh.

This was going to be a long summer. 


	3. Day one

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring next to me.

Groaning, I got up, my mind still foggy with exhaustion. It had been late when I'd finally gotten to bed. Preparing for a group of eight to thirteen year olds is harder than you think.

Neither of the two other occupants of the room seem to have been woken by the alarm clock. Mor was spread out on her bed snoring softly, while Amren was curled up like a cat, so still it was almost like she wasn't breathing.

I had met her yesterday, when all the staff was setting up for the imminent arrival of campers the next day. She had appeared at the table I sat at with the other members of the Court of Dreams, wearing all black even though the heat was almost unbearable. The others had not been surprised at her sudden entrance, and I wondered if it was usual for Amren to just show up. She hadn't acknowledged my place at the table, but, then again, she hadn't really shown much surprise.

I thought back to the meal last night.

"So you two aren't really councillors?" I had asked Cassian while simultaneously flipping through my information pack.

"Nope. Az and I are instructors for the sports stuff. We basically teach the kids what to do and keep them safe." He had replied.

"What about you?" I asked Rhys, who was sitting to my right. "Are you an instructor?"

"I was. Until I slipped during a rock climbing session and fucked up my knee. I found I much preferred looking after the kids instead of teaching them." Rhys told me.

"Yeah, and after that he decided he was too good enough for us lowly instructors." Cassian had said with mock hurt. "Now he has a fancy lanyard and an official camp t-shirt."

I had noticed that the councillors and the instructors were very… cliquey.

All the councillors were easily identifiable by their official/unofficial uniforms of shorts or jeans and a red Camp Velaris t shirt. Instructors also wore jeans, but with a dark blue t shirt. The two different groups sat apart, the councillors only sitting with fellow councillors and vice versa. I had realised with a jolt that we were one of the few groups with both in.

"Don't be bitter, Cassian. You were offered a job as one. It's not our fault that you're so puffed up with your idiotic pride." Quipped Amren from where she was sitting next to him on the opposite side of me. This was the first thing she had said since sitting down at the table.

Mor let out a snort of approval. At least, I thought she had. It was hard to tell with her head on the table, still suffering through a day long hangover. Azriel let out a smile of his own.

Cassian, who had thrown a vulgar gesture at Amren, turned to the man sitting on his other side.

"Like you weren't offered one too."

"I have no need for a councillor job." Azriel replied, his voice smooth.

Another snort from Mor.

We had sat at the table for another hour or so, until Mor had declared that if she didn't move from this table in the next few seconds and get fresh air, she was almost certainly going to faint. I had retreated back to my room after that, and spent the rest of the night sifting through my HOW TO BE A GOOD LEADER information booklet, provided personally by Alis.

I shower in record time, then put on my Camp Velaris t shirt and a pair of jean shorts. After plaiting my hair, I step into the bedroom, where Amren's bed is freshly made. With no sign of the occupant.

Christ, I didn't even hear the door.

After waking up Mor, who didn't seem to hear Amren leave either, judging by the fact it took me a few minutes to rouse her, I walked down to the cafeteria. Dotted around the room were bleary eyed staff, either because of remains of their hangovers or the 6am start. Probably both.

After buying my breakfast, I looked around the room to the table where we had sat last night. And the only person who was sitting there now was Rhys. Mor's cousin. The person I was in no way crushing on.

I couldn't even avoid him, as he had just caught my eye. Great.

Silently telling myself to be cool, I slid into the chair next to him.

"Good morning, Feyre darling." He purred at me, his eyes showing no hint of tiredness.

"You're chipper this morning. God, how are you not tired?" I say to him, pushing my cereal around with my spoon.

"I'm used to early starts. Besides, you better start getting used to it. The kids aren't even here yet Wait till you have to deal with the sound of excited children first thing."

"Ugh. I'm beginning to regret this job. I cannot function without my eight hours a night."

"Well, you're here. Which is more than can be said for the others."

"Where are they, anyway?"

"Cassian and Azriel are most likely on their early morning run."

"You don't join them?" He certainly looked like he did, if the abs you could see through his shirt were anything to go by.

"I prefer different types of exercise, darling." Rhys drawled.

And even though he probably wasn't implying what I thought he was, my cheeks heated a little. And great, now I was thinking about sex. With him.

Fuck you, hormones.

We were now walking towards the courtyard, gravitating to where all the other councillors seemed to be congregating. There were no instructors around.

Seeming to sense where I was looking, Rhys said to me "They're probably helping set up the different activity areas. You know, the ropes and stuff."

I certainly didn't, but I nodded anyway.

"Come on, we're over here." Rhys says and he grabs my hand- the touch sending a spark of electricity through me, and led me to the far end of the courtyard, where a bored looking Amren was already waiting, wearing not the Camp Velaris shirt, but a silver-grey crop top with matching pants.

She gave us a nod of acknowledgement and then continued to pick at her nails. A dismissal of sort.

"This is our meet up point. We come back here first thing in the morning, at lunch, dinner and then after night activities." Rhys tells me, leaning back against the brick wall of one of the buildings behind him.

"Our meet up point?" I reply.

"Well, the Night Court's."

I had read about the different groups, or 'courts' in the information pack last night. There were seven; day, night, dawn, summer, spring, autumn and winter. Each court had about ten children in, who were then split in to two different groups. Ours being the Court of Dreams.

Mor arrives next, and she's somehow turned her red shirt into something not completely horrible. Her high waisted shorts show off her long, golden legs. She gets a few looks from the other members of staff.

"Where are the guys?" She asks Rhys as she mirrors his position against the wall.

"Setting up. The campers will be arriving anytime…" The sound of cars causes even Amren to look up from her nails. "Now." Rhys finishes.

I had never seen so many fancy cars in my life.

Soon the parking lot was filled up with shining cars and parents hugging their children goodbye. A few of the kids were crying, mainly the younger ones, and clinging on to their parents legs. Poor things.

Alis had appeared, and was now leading the over eager children to the centre of the courtyard. A difficult feat, considering the majority of them were attempting to get to the lake. And the jet skis.

The children who came here regularly were obvious; they were the ones saying hi and hugging their favourite councillors. Mainly Rhys and Mor.

When, about half an hour later, all the parents had finally left, and the kids were now sitting in a large huddle on the grass, Alis stepped to the front of the group.

"To those of you who have been here before, welcome back to Camp Velaris! And to those who are here for the first time, I hope you enjoy yourselves here very much. First things first, you will be put into your groups. These are the people who you will spend most of your time with. These will be your best friends- and teammates- for the two months you will spend here. Your councillors will explain everything to you." Alis tells them.

After telling the children about the different courts, Alis says, "Now for the part you've all been waiting for! Which court will you be in?"

Reading from her clipboard, Alis rattles out the names of the children in the different courts; Spring, then Summer, then Autumn, Winter, Day, Dawn and finally Night."

"In the Night Court, we have: Drayton Gray, Clara Valentina, Evelyn Trace, Oliver Hanson, Brooke Jenkins…"

After what seemed like forever, all the kids were sorted into their groups. Our Court of Dreams had their five members while the other five went into the other team within the Night Court. "The Court of Nightmares." Rhys and Mor had jokingly called it.

After introducing ourselves to the kids and explaining the rules and where to go and what the different buildings were, The Night Court headed off to our first activity; teambuilding. Court of Dreams Vs The Court of Nightmares.

As this was a 'Full group Activity', Alis had informed us that the Councillors had to play as well. It was great for Rhys, who seemed like he would be the best at this sort of stuff, but not so great for me, who did not have an athletic bone in her body. Well, maybe except for Archery. Jumping and climbing over obstacles was beyond me.

In my defence, I took this job to help and teach the kids, not to be running and jumping beside them.

Since there were only two councillors on the other team, Rhys had to join them.

And, sure, I wanted our team to win. But I kinda wanted to wipe the smirk off Rhys' face more.

After explaining the rules, the game began.

The rules were simple; each team member has to complete the obstacle course without touching the floor. Two mats were given to each team to pass to each other. If they touch the ground, they have to start again. It was made more difficult by the obstacles; everyone had to get over a vaulting horse and over benches. The first team to get to the end without touching the floor.

Easy, right?

Well, you would think so.

I had never thought of myself as a competitive person, but as Rhys' team was doing much better than us, that side of me came out. We were about three metres away from the finish when Rhys' team won. The kids were cheering. Rhys looked as happy as them.

It certainly didn't help when we were leading the kids back to the cafeteria for lunch that Rhys began singing to himself, and to me, "Anything you can do I can do better."

"Prick." I whispered to him, trying not to let the kids hear. The ones on my team were now cheered up considerably now we were taking them to lunch.

"Don't be jealous, Feyre darling. We can't all be as talented as me." Rhys purred back.

"We'll see about that. We have archery after lunch. First one to get three arrows in the centre wins."

He pretended to consider it for a moment. "Deal. But don't be too upset when you lose."

I only rolled my eyes before walking back to the front of the group to walk with Mor.

And as I walked, I could feel his gaze burning into my back.


	4. Day of sports

When we arrived at Archery, Azriel was already there setting up. Rhys was still wearing his smug expression.

I couldn't wait to wipe it off him.

"Nervous, Feyre darling?" Rhys drawled as we stood off to the side.

"In your dreams."

After all the kids had gone, Rhys went first. We each had five arrows, so the first person to get at least three in the centre –or near to it- won.

Luckily, he missed the mark completely with his first arrow, hitting the white. The second missed the board completely. Unluckily for me, his third hit the red, only a short distance away from the centre. His fourth and fifth arrows hit the yellow centre, albeit near the edges of it.

"Good luck, darling." He said to him as I passed him.

I only smirked at him.

"Do you need any help?" Azriel asked me from where he was standing, near me but not too close.

"I think I'll be okay." I replied.

His brows furrowed but he stepped back a little more.

It had been a few years since I had last done this, but as I picked up the bow I remembered everything my father had taught me: how far back you should pull the arrow, how you should stand, how much force you use.

I released my first arrow. It hit the blue.

Not exactly the centre, but good enough.

My second one was closer; it landed on the red.

The third one hit the yellow. So did my fourth.

The fifth hit the centre directly.

I turned around to find Rhys smiling at me. With surprise -and maybe a little respect?- in his eyes.

Walking back to where he was standing, I gave him a little mock curtsey.

"You win this round, Feyre darling. But we have rope climbing next. First one to the top wins."

"Deal."

It became a competition of sorts between Rhys and I. About a week into it, he came up with the prize he would get if he won.

A date with me.

Rhys had said it jokingly enough when he's told me, but I still wasn't sure if he'd meant it or not.

Not that I wanted to go on a date with him anyway.

I hadn't picked my prize yet, but I know I want to beat him.

The first activity of the day was canoeing; something I still hadn't gotten any better at despite this being my third or fourth lesson. Rhys, of course, was a natural, something he could not stop proving to me. It wasn't that Azriel, who had been patiently teaching me as well as the kids, wasn't a good teacher. It was the fact that I lacked any sort of the skill needed for sports to do with water.

I had just climbed into my canoe –which took a good few minutes- when Rhys was there, bobbing along next to me, perfectly at ease on the water.

"Having trouble there, Feyre darling?" He asked, coming to a stop beside me.

It was just us two helping the Court of Dreams today, as it was Mor and Amren's day off. Mine and Rhys' was tomorrow.

"I'm fine, thank you." I scowled at him.

Though, to be fair, I was stuck. Even though I was moving my paddles, my canoe seemed content in staying still in the water.

"Seriously, I could give you a push."

"'I'm just taking a little rest."

"You've been taking a rest for five minutes."

So maybe I hadn't been so subtle. But still. Canoeing was hard!

Well, for me. Not for the kids who are rushing around, splashing each other playfully with their paddles. We had paired up with the Summer Court today, so there was twice as many kids. Tarquin, the councillor for the Summer court, made canoeing look effortless. He was even better than Rhys at it.

"Fine then." A pause as Rhys turned his canoe around and paddled until he was behind me. "Thank you."

"Anytime, darling." He replied as he pushed the back of my canoe with one of his paddles so I was moved nearer towards the centre of the lake, away from the banks.

I turned around to Rhys, but he was gone. I spotted him with a gaggle of kids, who were all showing him how good they'd gotten.

Rhys was a natural with the kids. It was clear to see why they hero-worshipped him. He had now joined in on their game of splashing one another, and the kids delighted in attempting to soak him. Rhys caught me watching them and smiled at me. My traitorous cheeks heated and I turned around.

I saw Azriel rowing around on the opposite end of the lake and went to go to him. Well, attempted to. I may have accidently bumped into the banks once or twice, and I may have nearly crashed into a camper, but eventually I reached him.

"You're getting better." Was all Azriel said to me when he saw that I had appeared next to him. "It took you less time to get here than yesterday." His mouth twitched into something that was almost a smile.

"That was probably due to the fact I didn't fall in the water today."

So yesterday hadn't been my greatest sporting moment. However the kids seemed to enjoy my failure.

"Probably." Another twitch of his lips. "You just need to work on what you do with your paddles. Make a J shape with them in the water. Like this." He demonstrated putting the paddle so it was next to him, then sweeping it out towards the bow of the boat, effectively making a J shape.

It took a few tries, but eventually I had gotten the hang of it. I could move without having to stop or hitting the banks, at least.

I didn't notice that Rhys had come to join us until I heard him say to Azriel, "Come on Az. You can't be letting her beat me at this after the ass kicking I got at archery."

"Jealous, Rhys? Scared I'll beat you?" I replied, splashing him a little with a paddle.

"Not in the slightest. I just really want to see you fall in the water again." He smirked at him.

This time I really splashed him.

He chased me all around the lake, trying to get me back.

We both fell into the lake that day.

After we had dried off and eaten lunch, it was time for our rock climbing session, with Cassian as our instructor. It was just the Court of Dreams this time.

Cassian was great with the kids, reassuring them that they were fine if they got scared of the height, or patiently teaching them what to do if they forgot.

"Having a go, Feyre?" Cassian asked me when the final camper had climbed down the rock climbing wall.

"I'm alright, thanks." Climbing was also not my forte.

"Come on, don't be a baby."

I turned a pleading look to Rhys, who was sat on a nearby bench, basking in the sun like a cat. He only shrugged.

 _He_ didn't have to go on the rock climbing wall, not since he had hurt himself by falling off it a few years ago. He could just sit here, in the sunshine, watching me with those purple eyes.

"Fine." I muttered, not wanting to be seen as a chicken. Especially not by the kids who were paying attention to the conversation.

I walked over to Cassian, who began strapping me into a harness which had an elastic rope joined to it that was attached to the wall. If I fell, I wouldn't crash onto the ground.

It almost made me wonder how Rhys had fallen off it completely.

After Cassian put chalk onto my hands to keep them dry and explained which footholds were the best to stand on, I began to climb up the wall. I began to enjoy it, getting used to the pattern of it. I soon reached the top. I told myself to not look that, for that would surely freak me out.

"Good, Feyre! Now slowly climb down." That was Cassian's voice. Christ, it seemed so far away.

Stop it, Feyre. You're probably not even that far up. If a bunch of thirteen year olds can do this, then so can you.

So I began to climb down, taking my time.

I had reached the bottom before I knew it, and Cassian was instantly there, taking my harness off.

Well, whaddya know. Feyre Archeron is not completely shit at rock climbing.

I went to sit on the bench beside Rhys, as Cassian was now busy with the campers who now wanted a second go climbing.

"What can I say? You're a natural darling." Rhys said to me.

"Why don't you try it? Hasn't it been a few years since you fell? Your leg is fine now."

"I'd rather not…" A pause, "Risk it again."

"I see." I replied, though I didn't.

"So I guess that's two sports I can now kick your ass at." I said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I suppose it is." He responded with a smile.


	5. The tour guide

I was woken up by a knocking at my door.

Shit, I wasn't late, was I?

As nice as Alis was, she had a strict no lateness policy. If you slept in and weren't at your designated meeting point on time, there would be hell to pay.

So, understandably, I was feeling a little panic.

Still bleary eyed, I checked my alarm clock. 9am. Why hadn't Mor woken me?

Someone was still knocking at the door, so, throwing on a sweater over my tank top, I went to see who it was.

Rhys.

"Good morning, Feyre darling. Get dressed. We're going out."

"Wait, what? Where are the kids? Why did no one wake me?"

"You do know it's our day off right?"

Of course! Councillors got there days off once in the week and at the weekend, which was when the part time, weekend councillors stepped in to do our jobs over the weekend.

"I forgot. And we're going where?"

"Out. Come on, Feyre. You haven't left the camp since we arrived. So I'm taking you out. To look around. Just think of me as a tour guide." He added with a wink that had my heart fluttering.

"Fine." His eyes gleamed. "But this isn't a date."

"Never said it was. Now, come on, get dressed. I decided to let you sleep in for another hour. Do you know how boring that was?"

"I could hazard a guess. And poor little Rhys, having to wait an extra hour. I don't think I've ever felt so sorry for someone before."

"Whatever. No come on. Hurry up. Your coffee's getting cold."

"You got me coffee?"

"And a breakfast burrito. Which I will be eating if you don't _hurry up_."

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

I shut behind me as I went back into my room. Since this was a casual thing, just two friends hanging out, definitely not a date, I put on shorts and a sweater but left my hair down, pinning some of it back. I was aware of the fact that he was just outside my door, and could probably hear me getting dressed, but decided to ignore it. Even if my slightly burning cheeks couldn't.

After brushing my teeth and applying a bit of makeup, I stepped outside again, where Rhys was leaning against the wall casually.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Where are we going?" I replied.

But Rhys, the insufferable prick, just winked at me and together we walked towards his car which was parked in the parking lot.

I pretended I couldn't see him checking out my legs, which were starting to tan due to all my time spent outside.

His car was amazing, and obviously expensive, with its shiny and sleek black sides and its tires that looked so new it was like they hadn't ever been on the road. After noticing me looking at his car with raised eyebrows, Rhys flushed a little.

"I insisted that I didn't need a car this fancy. My father insisted. I much prefer less, uh, flashy ones." He said, cheeks still slightly red.

The fact that he was embarrassed by something like his car made me smile at him. It made if seem more… human, if that makes sense. And, anyway, I knew he was rich. I guessed he would have a fancy car.

We had both gotten into the car when I replied.

"I like it, actually. My dad used to have a car similar to it. Me and my sisters would sit in it, pretending we were racing drivers. My father was terrified one of us would scratch it. Sometimes I thought he loved that car more than us." I smiled to myself as I thought of the memory. A time before my father lost his job and when my sisters and I would get along.

"You never talk about your family." Rhys said to me as he passed me my coffee and breakfast. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until then.

"Neither do you." I reply before taking a bite of my food.

"Touché."

Rhys began driving.

"So where _are_ we going?" I once again asked Rhys, attempting to fill the awkward silence that was now between us.

"It's a surprise."

"A good one?"

"Hopefully."

Another silence fell between us. I sipped my coffee. I guess he'd been paying more attention to me than I'd thought. He'd gotten me my favourite; a latte with cream and no sugar.

"Thank you. For the breakfast." I told him.

"It was no problem. I figured you could use a break from that cafeteria food anyway.

He was right. Eating the same sort of things for breakfast everyday did get monotonous.

"Well, thanks anyway."

Another pause. Christ, this was getting awkward. Well, it was the first time we had been together, you know, alone.

"Where should I put this?" I asked, indicating my burrito wrapping.

"Just put it in the glove compartment for now. We'll find a trashcan when we get there."

"And where, exactly, is there?" I mused again as I opened up the compartment. "You know, in case we're driving to the middle of nowhere for you to murder me."

"If I was planning to murder you, I wouldn't have brought you breakfast beforehand."

"Touché."

I was just closing the glove compartment when I accidently knocked something on the floor. Spotting it, Rhys hurriedly tried to pick it up but I got there before him.

"You have a Spice Girls CD?" I asked, incredulous.

He flushed again, "Uh, that's Mor's."

"Really? Come on Rhys, there's nothing to be ashamed of. My sisters and I basically watched Spice World on a loop when we were younger."

"I'm telling you it's Mor's."

"What, she just happened to leave it in here. I just thought you were secure enough in your masculinity to admit to owning a Spice Girl's CD, but I guess I was wrong…"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"I guess you won't mind me putting it on then…" I put the CD in and press play.

I start singing along when 'Wannabe' plays.

Rhys watches me for a second before starting to sing along in an out of tune voice, which means we've got at least one thing in common; slightly shitty got singing voices.

"I knew you were a spice girls fan!" I said to him when I'd turned the music off.

"Please, everyone knows 'Wannabe'. This proves nothing." Rhys retorts, but he's smiling as she says it.

I roll my eyes at him playfully.

A pause. Then:

"Just don't tell Cassian."

We arrived at our destination about twenty minutes later. I still didn't know where we were going, despite me asking Rhys every minute or so. But still, he didn't relent.

We got out of the car and walked to a plain building in the middle of a street.

"It's very… nice?" I said to Rhys, unsure why he's taken us here.

He only chuckled at me. "It's what's inside the building, Feyre darling. Now come on, close your eyes."

"What? This is very murdery situation."

"Murdery?"

"It's a word!"

"A: it's not. And B: I promise you that I am not going to murder you. Okay? Now close your eyes."

"Fine. But if I do get murdered, you will be seriously haunted."

"I'll take my chances."

I heard him unlock the door and lead me inside. We went through a hallway and through another door, and then he led me into a room.

"Open your eyes." I heard his whisper to me.

So I did.

And all around me was art.

We were in the middle of what looked like it could be a studio or an exhibition room. The walls were covered in paintings of flowers and scenery and blue skies. In the centre of the room were sculptures, magnificent, great things made of metal and stone. It was like I had died and gone to art heaven. I looked up at the ceiling and gasped. What must be hundreds and thousands of stars were painted against a dark blue background that covered the whole of the ceiling. It was magical.

"I take it you like it then." It was Rhys, who was watching me with something I couldn't place in his eyes.

"It's beautiful. What is this place?"

"It belongs to an old friend of the family. This is her studio. She's moving to San Francisco in a few weeks, so this will all be gone. I know you're an artist, so I thought you might want to see it before. None of the others are interested in art, anyway."

That was the first time anyone had called me an artist. It was always 'Feyre is interested in art' or 'Feyre is more creative than academic.' I had never even thought of myself as an artist, but I realised I was, in a way. Sure, my paintings weren't sold for millions of dollars and my work will probably never be displayed in the Louvre, but that didn't mean I wasn't an artist.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I really, really love it." I said to Rhys, who was still watching me with a strange look on his face.

"I'm glad." Was all he replied.

We were there for at least another hour, looking at all the different paintings and the sculptures. It was the most amazing thing I had ever been in my life. It was like being in someone else's mind, seeing what they loved and what they were passionate about. I had always dreamed of owning a studio in somewhere like New York, but never one like this. One with so much creativity and light.

After we left, we explored other parts of this city. Rhys showed me his favourite spots and Rita's, the karaoke bar our friends frequented often. He showed me the pizza place they would most often go to, and the places Cassian had gotten kicked out of.

I noticed that when Rhys talked about his friends, he was more animated then I ever saw him. He truly loved them, that much was obvious. I was jealous of a friendship like that. A friendship that was more like family.

Though maybe I was joining that family.

We were back in the car when I said to Rhys, "Thank you for bringing me here today."

"It was no problem. You should see where you're living for the next three months."

"Thank you anyway." A pause. "No one's ever done something like that for me before. Like, ever."

He only smiled before starting to drive away.

I looked back at Rhys only to find him glancing at me from the corner of his eye. We both looked away from each other again, my heart fluttering.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence.

But it wasn't an unpleasant one.


	6. Art class

Before I knew it, two weeks had passed.

The inner circle were now friends rather than acquaintances, and Mor even though it made me guilty to even think it, was becoming more like a sister to me than Nesta and Elain.

And Rhys…

We hadn't had time alone, properly alone, since the weekend he took me to that studio. And, true to my word, I hadn't told anyone about his love of Spice Girls. Yet.

Our competition wasn't over either, and Rhys seemed determined to win that date with me. I was determined not to let him. Unfortunately for me, he was currently winning, something he took delight in gloating over.

We had decided to end the competition next week, so whoever had the most wins by then would get their prize. I still hadn't decided what mine would be.

"What's going on with you and Rhys, anyway?"

The voice snapped me out of my daydreaming. It was Mor, who was painting her toenails on her bed. I was currently sketching –or attempting to- on mine.

"What? Nothing! Why would there be… There's nothing going on! At all!"

"Calm down! I was just thinking, for two people who claim to hate the other, you spend a lot of time up close and personal. And don't think I don't know about the little rendezvous the little two of you had."

"I don't hate him, I just hate losing to him. And he only took me for a look around the city!" A pause. "Did he really say he hated me?"

"Well, he reacted the same way you did when I asked him about the two of you." She smiled to herself, probably at the memory of her cousin being flustered. "Between you and me, Feyre, he always looks so happy when he's with you."

"Probably because he loves annoying me so much."

"Hey, I could be wrong. But since he hurt his leg, he's been more distant. Quieter. I don't know if it's because of that or something else. But what I do know is that he's happier with you around."

My heart was starting to beat faster.

"Well, either way, we're just friends. And I doubt he sees me as more than that."

"Whatever you say…" Was all Mor replied.

I had been looking forward to this for a while.

The old art instructor at the camp was pregnant, and now that she was finally on maternity leave, I was to run the art classes.

After teaching me the ropes of how to run a class and where everything was, Alis left to go back to her office. They were only choosing me as a teacher because they could get nobody else on short notice, and on my application, I had mentioned I was an art student. Camp Velaris had emailed me personally to enquire about my artwork and after sending them some pictures of my paintings, they had offered me both the councillor job and the art one.

I had always imagined myself teaching art, though in my dreams it was to art students, not to excitable children whose experience with art was limited to macaroni art. But still. I could make it work.

The classroom was beautiful, as was the section of camp it was in. The Rainbow.

I had instantly vowed to spend more time here.

The classroom walls were covered in displays of art done by campers from now and then. I even found some work by a young Rhys and Mor on the walls.

In the storage cupboard, there were boxes upon boxes of pens, pencils, crayons, oil pastels and chalk. There were at least three different kinds of paint.

I think I will enjoy teaching here very, very much.

My first class was after lunch, where I would be teaching the entire Night Court. At least for my first lesson I would be teaching kids I actually knew, and who would –hopefully- listen to me.

I had just finished setting up for the first lesson (we were making kites!) when the Night Court arrived. Rhys, Mor, Laila and Oliver (The councillors from the Court of Nightmares) led the children in who sat down, still moaning a little that they were being forced to stay inside while the other groups got to do 'all the fun stuff.'

After explaining what to do to the campers and giving out the material, I walked around the desks to see if anyone needed help. One kid had accidently spilled water on the kite he was decorating, and another had somehow managed to rip theirs in half. Somehow I didn't think that was accidental.

I hear a grumbling behind me. It's Rhys, whose kite design looks worse than the ones done by the youngest in the class. He has ended up accidentally gluing his in half after trying to stick tissue paper onto it.

Smiling to myself at his helpless face, I slide into the empty seat next to him. Mor is sat at the front with two other kids, who are decorating their kites with glitter. Oliver and Laila are sat with some of the kids from their group.

"Need some help?" He looks up at the sound of my voice.

"I am perfectly capable of making a kite, Feyre darling."

"I'm not saying you're not. I'm just saying that it would be easier if your kite wasn't folded in half."

"Oh, uh, that's just the new kite design. It's all the rage in Europe."

"Well, today we'll just make an American kite then." I smile at him, and lean forward to unstick it.

"It's not completely hopeless." I tell him. "You'll just have to let it dry. Your tissue paper pattern isn't that bad. What was it going to be?"

I looked up then, and realised that our faces were nearly touching. Just one or two inches forward and his lips would be touching mine. He seemed to have the same thought as he leaned forward ever so slightly, his lips parting a little-

We were interrupted by something that sounded an awful lot like a bottle dropping to the floor. I sighed. Someone had knocked into a full bottle of paint –an open bottle- which had spilled all over the floor. Great. Just great.

"I should probably go sort that out. Before anyone stands on it."

"Probably." His voice was rough.

I turned to go when his voice stopped me.

"The night sky."

"What?" The other three councillors had steered the children away from the paint,

"I was planning to make the night sky."

I ignored Mor's slightly smug look as I went to clear up the paint.

And I tried to forget the almost kiss.

Tried to, anyway.


	7. Rita's

"Come on, Feyre. Live a little."

I rolled my eyes at my roommate, who was trying to decide between the two dresses she had layed out on her bed.

"Sorry, but karaoke bars are not my idea of fun. At all."

"Come on, Feyre. Please. You'll enjoy it! Promise." Mor pleaded with me. "And if you don't, you can go home. Please!"

I considered it. I did really hate going to clubs. But I did like going out with the group. Every Sunday we went to the pizza place Rhys had told me about. But going to a bar… Screw it. I might as well go. Stepping outside my comfort zone might be good for me.

"Fine. I'll go. But I don't have any going out clothes. My wardrobe literally consists of sweaters, jeans and shorts."

"Yay! And you can borrow some of my clothes. You're just a tiny bit smaller than me, anyway."

"Who else is going?" I asked her as I stood up and walked over to the closet we shared.

"Just the guys. Amren might show up."

I hadn't spoken to Rhys since our almost kiss. I didn't know what to say. Do I bring it up or act like it never happened? I hadn't been this worked up over a guy since Tamlin but that… that was a different story. I mean, I had briefly dated Isaac Hale sophomore year of high school, but it's not like that meant anything.

I decided I'd know what to do when I saw Rhys again.

~  
It turns out I was wrong.

I had seen Rhys in his normal clothes, in his work clothes but never… never in his fancier clothes. His rich person clothes.

I was suddenly glad that I was wearing one of Mor's outfits, or I definitely wouldn't have fit in. He hadn't spotted us yet.

"Ready?" Mor's voice seemed to snap him out of whatever dream he was in.

His eyes passed straight over Mor. And landed on me. And stayed there.

His violet eyes held mine for what seemed like forever. That is, until, Mor cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your eye sex, but the guys are waiting for us." She said, smirking a little as she climbed into the backseat of Rhys's car.

"You look beautiful." Rhys said to me when I walked over to him. If I didn't think he meant it, the look in his eyes confirmed it was true.

"Thank you. So do you." And he did.

His black dress shirt was unbuttoned a little at the top, showing his tattoos swirling across his broad chest. I had only seen those tattoos once; we were drying off after an afternoon in the lake when he'd taken off his shirt. The urge I had to trace the whorls with my fingers was back.

I quickly turned away at the intensity of his stare and climbed into the front seat. Rhys quickly followed suit and got in himself.

I couldn't stop stealing glances at him for the rest of the journey.

It seemed he couldn't either, if his little glimpses at me was anything to go by.

~  
Okay, I'll admit it. I was having fun.

It seemed the others were, too.

Even Azriel had been persuaded to sing, and had performed 'Don't you want me.' With Mor, who was already quite tipsy.

Cassian had just finished his song ('Another one bites the dust.') and was now trying to persuade me to sing.

"Go on Feyre. Singing at Rita's is a sacred ritual, a rite of passage. Even Rhys, who is possibly the shittiest singer ever, has sung."

"I object to that, Cassian." Rhys retorted, though his words held no malice.

"Maybe later." I said to Cassian, who had stuck his tongue out at Rhys.

"Who wants another drink? I'll get the next ones." This was Mor, who was already sliding out of her seat.

Azriel, Cassian and Rhys all nodded. I was still nursing my first drink. Drunk me was not the best decision maker.

"Fey?" Mor again.

"I'm alright."

After she'd left, the guys all started talking about sports or something that had happened at work –I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation- so I took the opportunity to scroll through my phone.

I had nearly passed the picture before scrolling back up. It was Ianthe –why hadn't I blocked her yet?- cuddled up with Tamlin. And on her hand was an engagement ring.

What.

The.

Fuck.

My ex-boyfriend and my ex best friend. Tamlin and the person he swore he wasn't cheating on me with. Engaged. Getting married. To each other.

The rational side of me knew I shouldn't be bitter. Me and Tamlin had been broken up for a while and he was free to date whoever he wanted.

The irrational side of me wanted to get drunk. Or burn their house down.

The irrational side of me wasn't very nice, I discovered.

"Are you okay?" It was Rhys, who was looking at me with furrowed brows. Azriel and Cassian were looking at me with concern, and wariness, in their eyes.

Crap, my internal miniature meltdown must have shown on my face.

"Fine. I'm fine." They still looked worried.

I was fine, though. What did I care if they got married. And had kids. Whatever. I hope they're happy together. They deserved each other.

I was fine. Totally fine.

"Mor?"

"Yeah?" She had just arrived back at the table.

"I think I will have that drink now."

~  
I was drunk.

But right now, I didn't care.

Perfect, prudish Feyre who always returned by curfew and who didn't have more than one drink at house parties, was letting go for the first time.

And it felt amazing.

All night I danced. With Mor, with Cassian. Even with Azriel.

For the first time in my life, I wasn't worrying over boys or my family. I was living not for them, but for me. And I was enjoying it. This… freedom.

I spotted Rhys sitting at our table alone, and went over to join him, my head spinning delightfully as I walked over, stumbling slightly on my heels.

"Hey!" I plopped down next to him, falling slightly into his lap.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Only a few! I feel fine." My words were slightly slurred.

I sat back, and leant my head against his shoulder for a second before lifting my head back up to look at his stupidly perfect face.

"I like your nose."

"What?" He glanced down at me.

"You have a really pretty nose. It's slightly crooked. It makes your perfect face less perfect."

"Thanks? I think?"

I looked back at the dance floor and suddenly got an idea.

"Come dance with me."

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'm a really good dancer." I giggled at that.

"I've seen."

"So you're coming. Or not."

"Maybe in a bit."

"Oh." I sniffed a little. "I thought you liked me."

That got his attention. "W-What?" He spluttered.

"You know something? I don't think you're awful. I think you're a pretty cool person. Way better than my stupid ex and his stupid fiancé." I shook my head, trying to clear the thought away. I was not thinking of Tamlin right now. "I like you, you know. But I don't think you like me, which makes me sad. I don't want to be sad tonight." I was crying now.

"Feyre, darling…"

"Like that. Why do you call me that? You don't call anyone else that." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Because…"

And that was the last thing I remembered before slumping against his shoulder and falling asleep.


	8. Hangover

My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning.

I groaned as I sat up, and looked around at the unfamiliar room. And the bed that was not mine.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Rhys' voice was as loud as a siren.

With a jolt, I realised that I was in his room. In what must be his bed.

I didn't remember much from last night. I just knew that there was drinking. And dancing. Lot's of dancing. And Rhys… I couldn't remember what I'd said to him last night. I just hope it wasn't too embarrassing.

I groaned again and flopped back onto the bed.

"I see your hangover is going well." Rhys purred at me from where he was sitting; a couch, on the opposite side of the room. A couch with a rumpled up blanket and pillow on it. He must have let me have his bed while he slept on the couch.

"What the fuck do you think?" Was my only reply.

Gracefully, he unfolded himself from the couch and brought me over a glass of water, and an ibuprofen.

"For your headache."

I gave him a small smile as I took both things. After swallowing the pill, I lay back down on the bed.

"Any better?" That was Rhys again. He was now sat on the foot of the bed.

"A little." I paused. Well better ask him now sooner than later. "I didn't say anything to you, did I? Last night. Anything… odd?"

"Apart from complimenting my nose, which I am inclined to agree with, you didn't say anything odd." He said, as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't told him I liked him then.

"How did I get here anyway? The last thing I remember is going to speak to you."

"You fell asleep on my arm. I took you in a cab home. I didn't know if you had your room key or not, so I just let you sleep in here. I took the couch."

"Thank you. What about your car, though. You drove us there." A car like his would most likely be stolen if left out all night.

"I sent someone else to pick it up. It's safe now, in case you were worried." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I propped myself up on my elbows so he could see my scowl before lying back down again. My head throbbed.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again." I said, covering my face with my hands.

"Speaking of that, why did you get so drunk last night? You don't usually drink."

Tamlin. Ianthe. Right.

"I just got the news that my ex-boyfriend and former best friend are engaged."

Rhys at least had the courtesy to look mad on my behalf.

"You didn't know they were together?"

I shook my head.

"You and this guy… Were you serious?"

I nodded. "We were dating for a year and a half. He was a senior when I was a junior."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry if I ruined your night. Looking after weepy drunk people probably isn't your ideal Saturday night."

"It's fine. And you didn't ruin my night. This morning aside, I think that it was good that you came. Sure you were hammered, but you looked…happier. Less troubled. You scowled a lot less to." He added with a wink.

I nudged him with my foot at that and he smiled.

"I'm not suggesting you go out every night to get wasted so you can feel good. Maybe just try new things that you wouldn't normally do. You never know what you might get out of it." He said to me.

I wanted to carry on talking to him, but I was already tired again. I could feel my eyes starting to close. Rhys noticed and stood up again. The bed felt colder without him on it.

"I'll let you sleep for a while. If you need anything, just text me."

"Thank you." My eyes were already closed.

"Anytime, Feyre darling."

~  
When I woke up a few hours later, my headache was almost completely gone. I sat up, pushing the hair back from my face as I did so.

I was still in last night's clothes. Ugh.

Walking to Rhys' bathroom, I found a pile of clothes folded on the couch with a note on top.

 _Thought you might need these! We'll be in the courtyard if you need us_ _Mor xxx_

After a long, hot shower, I went to join the others outside. I might as well, anyway.

I still felt a little nauseous as I walked down to the picnic table they were sitting at in the courtyard.

I was greeted with a round of applause.

"Well, would you look at that! She's alive!"

I flopped down in the empty space next to Mor and put my head in my arms.

"You look great by the way. Really loving the 'Just rolled out of bed look.'

I give Cassian a vulgar gesture.

Mor kicks him in the shin.

"Honestly, Fey, you look better than I did with my first big hangover. I could not stop vomiting."

"Yeah, and then your parents took you to the doctor because you said you'd gotten an infection from your food." Rhys reminds her with a laugh.

I remove my head from my arms to see Mor's laughing face.

"Holy shit, I forgot about that! I was grounded for weeks afterwards."

"Yeah, well you could have come up with a better excuse." Rhys replies, still laughing.

"Yeah, like yours was any better." She does an imitation of his voice. " 'Uh yeah. My brain must had expanded or something.' And then you were shocked your mom didn't buy it."

Even Azriel laughed at that.

"What. C'mon I was a sixteen year old boy. It was the first thing I could think of." Rhys defended himself.

"Yes. A sixteen boy has defied the laws of evolution and science. Strangely after a night at a party."

This time it was Rhys who gave Cassian the finger.

"Honestly, Rhys. Your mom was a doctor." Azriel points out, the look in his eyes something between exasperation and amusement as he looks at his friends.

"You're all fools." Amren said from where she was sitting between Cassian and Azriel on the opposite side of the table.

"Just because you don't get hangovers, oh tiny wise one." Drawled Cassian.

"Wait, seriously. You don't get hangovers?" I asked her. I had seen Amren consume a decent amount of wine at one of our weekend dinners.

"No." She said matter of factly. "I have no need for them, so I don't get them."

I looked to Mor, but she just shrugged as if to say 'That's just Amren.'

"Anyway!" Mor says brightly, "As you all know, the Summer Solstice week is coming up!"

I raised my hand. "Uh, I don't know. What is it?"

She looked mildly horrified. "Did no one tell you? Okay, so basically, at the end of every summer, all the Courts host a dance. It lasts a week, and every night there's a different dance or event held by each court. Since we're the Night Court, we go last."

"Each court gets a certain amount of money to make their dance, and we're not allowed to go over our budget." Azriel adds.

"And you can't repeat what you did last year." Rhys says.

"So I was thinking, Fey, you could help with the arts and design bits. Honestly we need all the help we can get. Ours was kinda shitty last time." Mor tells me.

"Yeah, because you blew half our budget on streamers." Cassian says, rolling his eyes at her.

Mor sticks her tongue out at him.

"Anyway." Rhys says, cutting off whatever smart reply was about to come from either Mor or Cassian. "We need a theme. And a name. Any ideas? Feyre?"

"Ours is on the last day right? At night?" A nod from Mor. "And we're the Night Court. So we need to keep in the theme. What about…"

My mind went back to the studio Rhys had taken me to a few weeks ago. The ceiling had been completely covered in stars. Some had even looked so low, it was like you could reach out and touch them…

And suddenly, I had a name.

"Starfall. We should name it Starfall."


	9. Birthday

In what seemed like no time at all, another week had passed.

Camp was almost over, and so was mine and Rhys' competition. He was still slightly ahead of me, having beat me in who could get down the abseiling tower quicker, and was delighting in the fact of his potential date.

I wasn't so sure if he was joking about that date now.

Since our almost kiss, and the night at Rita's, things had… changed between us. When he accidentally brushed my arm when he walked past my skin felt it was on fire. I had never felt this before. This longing, this electricity between us. I still didn't know if he felt the same way or not. I couldn't even ask Mor for help, in case she told Rhys.

I was just glad my stupid, drunk self hadn't told Rhys anything.

Besides, it was probably just going to be a pity date, if Rhys won. For Or he was just setting this up so he could reject me.

No. I don't think Rhys has it in him to be cruel.

I couldn't worry about that right now. Summer solstice week is coming up, and planning for Starfall is well under way. We were to hold it in the sports hall. Not the most glamourous spot, I know, but we had bought dark blue fabric to drape around the walls, and fairy lights to be strung along the walls and along the rafters on the ceiling. I knew it would look just like the night sky.

This would be my first time going to a school dance –or something similar to one. I hadn't attended my senior prom. It's not like I could have afforded it, and I hadn't wanted to bother Tamlin by telling him or borrowing money. I had just told him that proms weren't my idea of fun. He had been relieved that I wasn't hanging out with high school boys anyway.

I had wanted to go, though. And I knew it was stupid, and perhaps a bit superficial, but I had always longed for that teen movie cliché. That I would have a huge makeover and turn up a prom in my gorgeous dress with my handsome date, shocking my classmates, who had barely noticed I was there half the time.

In my dreams, I had always imagined Tamlin as the person walking into prom with me, but now I wasn't sure who it was.

Except, and I wasn't willing to admit this to myself yet, maybe I did.

~  
"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you…" The five of us sang to Mor as her cake was brought out.

We were all crammed into our regular booth at Gino's, the pizza place where we spent every Sunday night.

"Happy birthday Dear Mor! Happy birthday to you!"

She blew out her candles, all at once, and looked back up at us all, the biggest grin on her face.

"What did you wish for?" Cassian asks, leaning forward to pick off one of the edible flowers off her cake.

She bats his hand away before replying. "I can't tell you, or it won't come true."

"You don't actually believe in that superstitious shit, do you?"

"It is not 'superstitious shit' Cassian. Everyone knows that if you say your wish, it won't come true." Mor says, indignant.

Cassian just stuck his tongue out at her, before wiggling his fingers for the bottle of wine which was in front of Azriel, who was sat next to Mor.

Mor was just about to start cutting up the cake when my phone beeped. It was a text from Nesta.

Sorry. I can't be home by August. Going Italy with friends. I'll be home by September. I'll visit mom then.

N.

"What the fuck?"

I didn't realise I had said it out loud until I looked up and saw the others looking at me.

"Fey? What's wrong?" That was Mor, who was looking at me with concern.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing. I just need to make a call. I'll be one minute. You can start the cake without me."

I squeezed past Cassian, who was on the end of the booth, and practically sprinted out of the restaurant.

I called Nesta up as soon as I was outside. After a few rings, she picked up.

"What is it, Feyre. I'm busy right now." She sounded bored.

"What is it? You can't just not fucking come. Even Elain's coming."

"I told you, I'm going to Italy. I'll be there in September."

"I know you're still mad at dad. But, please Nesta. You have to be there. She was your mom too."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I would reschedule, the tickets are all booked. It would be rude to drop out now."

"You know what's rude, Nesta. Not coming to see mom? It's been nearly ten years. I miss her, and I know you do too."

"I do miss her, Feyre. But I can't go home right now."

"Why not? We are all hurting, Nesta. I know you loved her, and I know you're hurting too. So why can't you come be with your family. You know how bad dad gets at this time of year. How we all get."

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Fine then. Don't come. But mom loved you Nesta. So much. And now you won't even come visit her grave. I knew you were selfish, Nesta. But I did not know you to be cruel."

The line went dead. She had hung up.

Typical Nesta. When someone dared point out what she didn't want to hear, she closed off completely.

And even if not seeing Mom was her own way of coping with everything, she could have at least called me, and not sent it over text.

And great. I was crying now. I always did when I thought about mom.

I stayed outside for another few minutes before wiping my eyes and walking back inside. The inner circle were talking quietly to themselves when I came in, but stopped abruptly when I got to the booth and sat down.

I could sense Mor was about to ask me what that was all about, but I saw Rhys shake his head slightly.

"We're heading to Rita's. You coming?" She asks me, her brown eyes searching my face.

I wonder if it's obvious that I've been crying. Probably.

"Um, sure." I reply. The last thing I want to do right now is go back to an empty room.

"Great!"

"I'm going then." Amren states before finishing the rest of her wine and sliding out of the booth. That was all she said before putting some money on the table, the price of what she bought, and leaving the restaurant.

"So… Rita's?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rhys quietly as we left. Azriel, Cassian and Mor were walking ahead of us, Mor's arms linked in both of theirs.

"It was just my sister. She's not coming home at the end of summer. She's decided to go to Italy instead."

"Is she missing anything important?" He asks, his voice sympathetic.

My throat closes up at the thought of talking about my mother. All these years later and I still bawl like a baby at the thought of her.

I nod my head.

"Something like that."


	10. Date night

I should have been more disappointed that I'd lost. Well, technically, we'd drawn.

But, in all honesty, I couldn't bring myself to be. Not when Rhys was waiting outside my room, in a suit and tie, holding the fanciest bouquet I'd ever seen.

"Ready, darling?" He asks me, his violet eyes gleaming.

"Of course." I reply, before joining him, my mind whirling with the possibilities of what lay ahead on his part of the date.

I couldn't help feeling glad that we'd both won our little bet.

 _With only a week left of camp, this was our last chance of to see who wins the competition. We were now drawing. Whoever won this would win their prize._

 _The activity was a scavenger hunt; whichever team (Court of Nightmares vs Court of Dreams) would be declared the winner._

 _Naturally, Rhys and I had decided that whoever out of us got the most items would win our competition. Rhys, once again, had joined the Court of Nightmares to even out the teams._

 _Then the Scavenger hunt began._

 _Each team was given a list, and the items on the list were scattered among the campsite. Luckily for us, there were only about fifteen items on the list. Unluckily, Camp Velaris was fucking huge._

 _This was harder than I had expected._

 _The Court of Dreams split into teams; Mor went with three of the kids, and Amren and I took the other two._

 _I think we were all a bit terrified of having Amren on our team._

 _Amren, unsurprisingly, was great at hunting the items. We had already found three in the first ten minutes. We still had twelve to find in the remaining fifty minutes._

 _We had only two more items left to go when the time was up. We all laid out our items on a picnic bench in the courtyard while Abigail, the instructor who was running this section, counted how many we'd gotten and if they were the right items._

" _Just a quick question. What's your favourite flower?"_

" _What?" I said to Rhys, who had come over to talk to me._

" _Just wondering what I should give you on our date." He said, smirking._

" _Prick." I hissed, and nudged him with my elbow._

 _He looked like he was about to reply when Abigail called everyone over._

" _It looks like we have a tie. Thirteen items for both teams!"_

 _Rhys leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I guess we both win, Feyre darling."_

 _I shivered a little at the feel of his warm breath on my skin._

" _I guess we do."_

"Are you going to be this cryptic for all of the evening?"

We were now in his car. Like last time, I asked him where we were going. And also like last time, He refused to tell me.

"Don't act like you don't love a man of mystery. Besides, you're not allowed to complain on my half of the date. I'm not going to complain on yours."

As a result of us both winning our competition, we decided our shared prize; the both of us would go out on a date. Rhys would plan the first half, and I would plan the second. Neither knew what the other had chosen.

"Fine. But yet again, this could be another murdery situation."

"And yet again, 'Murdery' isn't a word. Also, darling, you seem convinced that one of these days I am going to murder you."

I scowled at him, but there was no real malice in my look.

"I'm just preparing myself for the possibility." I reply.

"Feyre, I promise not to murder you. Does that reassure you?" I could feel the smile in his voice.

"A little."

"Good. Now stop trying to ruin my night by bringing up murder! Just because you know what I've planned is better than what you have."

"We'll see about that."

~  
Rhys pulled up at outside an old fashioned looking movie theatre. Before I could open my own car door, he had opened it for me.

"Are you going to be this gentlemanly for the rest of the night?"

"Is that a complaint, Feyre darling?"

"Just an observation."

"I see. Come on, I don't want us to be late."

Grabbing my hand, he pulled us inside the theatre, whose inside looked just as vintage as its outside, and walked up to the front desk, where a bored looking employee was standing.

Rhys spoke to the man in a low voice that I couldn't hear. After a minute, the employee nodded and pointed down to where the different screens were.

"Thank you." Was all Rhys said before taking me into one of the screen rooms. We were the only ones there.

Rhys once again took me by the hand and led me to the middle seats, where we sat down on one of the old-style red chairs. No one else seemed to be coming in.

Rhys, seeming to sense what I was looking for said, "It's just us, Feyre darling."

"You booked an entire movie theatre just for us?" People could actually do that?

"Well, not the entire movie theatre. Just this room." I must have still looked confused, as Rhys continued, "The theatre's getting shut down. Not making that much money; it mainly just shows old movies, and it's not in a busy part of the city. The owners and old family friend."

I nodded. "So which movie are we seeing?"

"Just wait and see, darling."

The screen came on, illuminating the room.

The second the credits came on, at the beginning of the movie and not the end, I recognized what movie we were seeing.

"Roman holiday?" I asked Rhys, incredulous.

"I know it's your favourite old movie." Was all he replied.

A pause.

"Do you like your surprise?" He seemed almost nervous as he said it, as if it had just occurred to him that I might not enjoy it.

I smiled at him. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

Then I turned my face back to the screen.

And every time I tried to steal a glance of him, I found him staring back at me.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your surprise then." Rhys says to me as we leave the movie theatre.

I had not stopped smiling.

"I loved it! My sisters and I used to watch it and dream about being Ann."

"Dare I ask what my surprise is?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Now who's being cryptic?"

"Oh, hush. Don't be such a baby. We'll be there in a few minutes."

We walked in silence the rest of the way. It was a comfortable silence.

"Okay. We're here." I told him.

We were outside the building he had took me to all those weeks ago.

"Feyre?"

"Come on. Your surprise at the top of the building."

I unlocked the door with the key I'd been given, and led Rhys up the several flights of stairs before we reached the roof.

"How did you plan this all out?" Rhys asked me once we had reached the top of the stairs.

"I didn't tell you that after you took me here, I contacted the owner. Told her that I had seen her artwork and loved it. We've been corresponding these past few weeks. I told her about us both winning the competition, and she told me I could use this place."

I unlocked the door to the roof. I hoped Rhys liked his surprise.

Judging by his face, I guessed he did.

I had lain out a blanket in the middle of the roof for us to lie on. I had also made up a picnic for us. It was mainly shop bought items, but still.

"Do you like it?" Now I was the one who was nervous.

"Do you even need to ask?" He smiled at me.

Silently, I took hold of his hand and led him over to the blanket, where we both sat down.

"I bought us some food. I know it's not much but…"

He cut me off. "Feyre, darling, it's perfect. I love it."

"I'm glad."

We ate for a while and talked. We talked about everything; our likes, dislikes, whatever we could talk about, really. Just when I'd thought we'd exhausted every topic, we found something new.

After our food, we lay down on the blanket, shoulder to shoulder, out feet entwining a little.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

I blushed a little.

"I was supposed to tell you that when I picked you up but… I guess I was speechless." He continued.

"I was going to tell you the same thing."

We were silent again for a while, before Rhys spoke again.

"Looking at the stars is different in a city. Too many lights."

"I've never seen the stars. Not properly anyway. I don't get out of my city much."

"One day, we'll go see the stars together. Just the two of us."

"I'd like that." I said, twisting my body a little to face him.

And then we both watched the sky together.

And I couldn't stop feeling as if this was exactly where I was meant to be. 


	11. Secrets revealed

After it got too cold to stay on the roof, Rhys and I began walking back to the car.

We hadn't kissed on the roof. It was no longer a case of it we would, but when. It was like something had… clicked while we watched the sky. Being there, with Rhys, had felt like home.

And it terrified me.

With what happened with Tamlin, I hadn't wanted to be with anyone again, for a while at least. But with Rhys, it felt like we were… Well, I didn't know what we were. There was something between us, I knew that much. With Rhys, I felt like I had known him my entire life, and not just for a few months.

"Are you okay?" I heard Rhys ask me, his voice concerned.

I had been so wrapped in my own thoughts, I had missed what he's said.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm just, um, cold." Jesus, Feyre, get a grip.

"Here, have my jacket." He shrugged of his suit jacket, and wrapped it around my shoulders, my bare arms instantly warm. The jacket even smelled of him, like-

Well, I was gone.

So, so far gone.

"Thank you."

We walked in silence until we reached the car. Rhys, once again, held the door open for me as I got in.

"Fuck." That was Rhys.

The car had suddenly stopped, though we had only been moving for a minute at most.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We're out of gas."

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Can't we just get a tow truck or something?"

"Give me a sec."

He got out of the car, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

I looked out of my window, trying to see if there were any cars behind us. Thankfully, there weren't.

It was another few minutes before Rhys came back.

"Any look?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nobody's coming until the morning."

I sighed, leaning back into my seat.

"What do we do then?"

"I guess we just find a motel to crash in for the night, and wait for the tow truck in the morning. It's Saturday, anyway. We're not working tomorrow."

"Okay. Let me just text Mor- tell her I'll be back tomorrow."

 _Car ran out of gas. Won't be back until tomorrow. Staying in a motel. I'll text if we can get back tonight. – Feyre xx_

Mor replied instantly.

 _Have fun! Don't stay up too late ;) – Mor xx_

My face heated a little at her words, and the fact I would be sharing a motel room- with Rhys. The boy I was most definitely falling for.

"Ready?" Rhys asked, already climbing out the car again.

I nodded, climbing out as well.

"Uh, Rhys?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about the, um, car?" The car that was in the middle of a road.

"Fuck." He said under his breath. "I guess we… push it?"

"We can try." I said, unconvinced. That car probably weighed tons.

"Got any better ideas?"

I didn't.

Somehow, in ways I still don't fully understand, we managed to push the car into a place that wasn't in the middle of the road. I mean, it took about half an hour, but we did it.

"Hotel?" Rhys asked once we had finished and were leaning against the side of his car.

I could only nod.

I was waiting in the hotel lobby when Rhys returned from the front desk, holding a door key, an apologetic look on his face.

"What is it?"

"The hotel only had one room left." He coughed awkwardly. "And it's, uh, a double bed. One bed."

"Oh, um, right. That's fine." I tried to make my voice calm, as if sleeping (innocent sleeping!) in beds with gorgeous boys was a completely normal concept to me.

Spoiler alert- it wasn't.

"Are you sure? I could ask again."

"Really, it's fine. I just want to get out of these clothes."

I just realised what that must have sounded like, and my face went red. Rhys' did too.

"No! Not like that!" Shit, I was a mess.

"No, um, I knew. What you meant." Rhys spluttered, obviously as embarrassed as me.

Well, this was certainly going to be an interesting night.

~  
I was in the bathroom.

Not hiding. Definitely not hiding.

I had just come out of the shower and put on the pyjamas the hotel had given us.

And now I was in the bathroom, not hiding.

Calm down, Feyre. It's just Rhys. Your friend Rhys. Who you are definitely not falling for. Nope. Rhys, who you are going to be sharing a bed with. Which Is completely fine, because you're friends!

After another few moments of this, I stepped outside into our bedroom for the night. With one bed. Which Rhys was currently lying in.

"Hey!" Why was my voice suddenly so high pitched?

"Uh, hi."

I got into the bed next to him, slipping under the covers.

"Goodnight." My voice was small.

"Goodnight." Rhys turned the lamp next to him off.

We lay in the dark. I couldn't sleep. I could feel him next to me, his body heat sending warmth into my back. From the way his breathing hadn't deepened yet, I knew he was still awake.

I think we were both grateful when my phone rang.

I practically leaped out of the bed, grabbing my phone from the bedside table.

"I better take this."

I went into the bathroom. It was Elain. I answered.

"Hello? Elain?"

"Feyre! I wasn't sure you would answer. With it being so late and everything."

"What is it, Elain?"

"Look, I can't make it. When we go visit mom."

I closed my eyes, leaning back against the bathroom wall. Not her as well.

"Why not?"

"I'm just really swamped right now. And I checked with work, and I can't get time off. I'm really sorry. I'll come with Nesta, in September."

"You know what. It's fine."

"Feyre, I am sor-."

I hung up.

Why couldn't either of them make the effort for once? I knew they were probably busy, but it wasn't just that they weren't coming to visit mom. It was the times they refused to get jobs, to help out, the new things they needed to buy when we were struggling.

With everything I had done for them, they still couldn't give something back. At least just once.

Sometimes, I felt like I was the only one out of the three of us who cared about mom. About this family.

Wiping my eyes, I went back into the bedroom, hoping the lights were still off. They weren't. Rhys was now sitting up in bed, the lamp next to him switched on. I perched on the edge of the bed.

"I heard you crying. Are you-," A pause. "Are you okay? Who was on the phone?"

"It was my other sister, Elain. She um, she cancelled on me as well. I'm fine though."

"Feyre, you're obviously not fine. Look, you can tell me. I might be able to help."

"Believe me, you couldn't."

"Well, maybe talking to someone will help. Take at least some of it off your chest. "

He had gotten out of bed and had sat on the end of the bed with me. I looked into his eyes, so earnest. He would listen, I realised, if I decided to tell him. And if I didn't tell him, he would respect that too.

"It's kind of a long story. All of it, I mean. My pitiful little life. You probably don't want to hear it."

"We've got all night, Feyre darling. And I don't mind. You can talk as long as you like. I'll listen."

I twisted my hands in my lap.

And I began to tell the story of my life.

~  
"Growing up, my family had everything. A big house, nice cars, the works. We were happy. My sisters and I fought the normal amount for siblings. My mom and dad loved us and each other. But then… then my mom got sick. Breast cancer. By the time they caught it, it was too late. I was thirteen when she died." I stopped, my breath catching in my throat. It was hard to talk about her, even now.

Rhys took my hand in a comforting way, and rubbed soothing patterns on my wrists.

"Everything went downhill after that. My dad lost his job and gambled away most of our money. We lost our home. Do you know they just… remove you from your home. They just show up and make you leave."

Rhys continued his comforting swirls on my wrists.

"We lost our respect. We moved into a tiny house. Me and my sisters had to share a bed for a while. We began fighting a lot more. Me and Nesta, of course. Nesta would never fight with Elain. They both refused to get a job to help out. They both blamed our father. I did too, but I could put my anger aside if it meant helping the family. I would walk the neighbourhood dogs or babysit.

"I started high school. In my sophomore year, I dated Isaac Hale for a while. He was my escape, you know. Then, after a few months of dating, I met Tamlin."

At the sound of Tamlin's name, Rhys seemed to flinch, just a little. I carried on.

"He was my knight in shining armour. He did everything he could for me and my family. His friends soon became my friends and every moment I could I spent with him. When I was with him, I didn't have to think about the next set of bills or if Elain and Nesta would need new things for the sake of it."

This part was always one of the hardest things to think about.

"One day I was walking home from school, I was a senior at this point, Tamlin was in college, when I was mugged. They ran off as soon as they got my purse. I didn't see their faces. I told Tamlin, who called the police, who said there was nothing they could do."

I took a raggedy breath. I noticed Rhys had shifted ever so slightly closer.

"After that, Tamlin became protective. I mean, he had always been, but it was just making sure I texted him when I got home. But he had started to choose who I'd go out with and whatnot. I ignored all the signs, though. I had never had someone who cared about me, not since my mom died. After all, he had helped me and my family out. Deep down, he was truly a sweet guy.

"Then one day, we had a fight. He had caught me talking to this guy from one of my classes when he came to pick me up after school. He wouldn't talk to me the whole car ride, and when we got home he just… exploded."

I paused, unable to go on for a moment.

Rhys, seeming to understand that I didn't need any noise right now, just stayed silent, his hands now entwined in mine. And after a moment, I carried on.

"He threw a vase at me. It shattered onto the wall behind me, and one of the shards caught my face and cut it. I had the scar for days. Afterwards, he cried and told me he was sorry, that his temper had gotten the best of him, that he'd had a hard week. I told him I'd forgiven him."

I wiped my eyes, the tears that now fell at the memory of that day. I had been so, so scared that he was going to hit me. Or worse.

"The only person I told about the incident was Ianthe, my only female friend. It wasn't like I could talk about it with Lucien. Instead of helping me, or even just comforting me, she told me that I was overreacting, that I was being ridiculous. Even after I told her of how frightened I had been in that moment. After that, I decided I wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe I was overreacting. Besides, who would believe me? Tamlin was respected.

"The day I went to Tamlin's house to break it off, Ianthe was there. They weren't kissing or anything. She was just there. And that made me really mad, because how could she be there after what I'd told her. So I broke up with him. Cut off all ties with those people."

I stopped again. Rhys had definitely moved closer now. It was calming, having him near me.

"I went home and I cried. For hours. My sisters and father pretended not to notice. That day, I missed my mom more than ever. From that day, I demanded that we, all of us, visit her grave once a year. And we did. We always go together. And now my sisters aren't going and I feel just as lost as I did all those years ago and I can't with them anymore…"

Rhys had pulled me into an embrace, and I cried into his shirt. Eventually, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all that. I got carried away-."

"Don't ever say that, Feyre. I'm glad you told me. It's better to talk than to keep it to yourself." His voice was sincere. "Was that… was that the first time you've ever told someone that?"

I gave him a small nod.

"Look at me, Feyre." I looked up at him hesitantly. "You survived all that. You're strong. Much stronger than most of the people I know."

I gave him a tiny smile at that, and he leaned in and kissed my tears, the small ones that were still sliding down my face.

I went to wash my face in the bathroom, and then I got into the bed.

I felt a whole person lighter. Rhys was right, I did feel better. And I couldn't help but be glad it was Rhys I'd told. Somehow, I thought he might understand.

We went to sleep on the opposite sides of the bed.

And in the night, we somehow entwined.


	12. Starfall

It was like my dress was made out of starlight.

Beautiful didn't even cover it; it was a deep blue colour, with tiny gems that glowed like stars. For once, I didn't feel like Feyre Archeron. I felt like a princess.

Even though there probably wouldn't ever wear this again, I still felt sad at the prospect of having to give the dress back.

Of course I couldn't have afforded it, so I had rented it from a shop in the city. The price had still been too high, but Mor had haggled with the shop owner for a bit, until I could pay for the dress. I adamantly refused to borrow money from her.

Speaking of Mor, she looked stunning. Her golden hair fell down in waves over her shoulders, and her red dress was equally classy yet revealing.

"Rhys is going to faint when he sees you!" Mor squealed from behind me.

Rhys. Since that night in the hotel, when I told him everything about me, about my life… I hadn't spoken to him all week, not properly. It was summer solstice week, so I had been busy with last minute preparations for our night, and visiting the other Court's celebrations. I hadn't been purposely avoiding him. I just… didn't know what to say to him. I had never been so open with someone.

I still flushed at Mor's words.

I turned around from the mirror to face her.

"You look amazing, too."

Mor only smiled at the words before linking arms with me and walking towards our celebration.

When setting up this afternoon, I thought that it looked beautiful then, even though the sun still shining didn't give it the full effect. But now…

It was nothing compared to what the hall looked like now.

And maybe it was conceited of me, considering I had a part in the making of this whole thing, but with the fairy lights lining the walls, the navy curtains covering the walls and the glimmering lights on the ceiling, it truly felt like the night.

It truly felt like Starfall.

Mor, catching sight of something behind me, made a quick exit, walking over to Azriel, who was in conversation with Amren. I was surprised she had even shown up, as her distaste at events such as these were not secret. In the past week, she had only shown up at Summer's celebration. I still had no idea why.

Turning around, I quickly saw why Mor had made such a hasty departure.

Rhys was stood there, leaning against the wall in a way that seemed so effortless.

He was surveying the room, almost like he was looking for someone. And then his eyes landed on me.

And, cheesy as it was, it was like everyone else in the room disappeared.

Rhys was beautiful. Certainly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was dressed in all black. In a slightly more elegant outfit than he had worn for our date.

I saw awe in his eyes as he looked at me, and then at my outfit. There was something else too, something I couldn't identify.

As subtly as I could, I took a deep breath and made my way over to Rhys.

"You're exquisite." Were the first words he said to me when I reached him.

"I could say the same thing about you."

I had moved to lean against the wall next to him.

"I didn't know if you would speak to me tonight. I didn't want to approach you first, in case you didn't."

Well, this was new information.

"And why would you think that?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Since that night at the hotel, things have been… different between us. I wasn't sure if- You know, regretted telling me."

I smiled to myself. All this time, I thought that he would have been regretting asking me to tell him.

I chose my next words carefully.

"I don't regret telling you, Rhys. And anyway, I'm glad it was you I told."

Rhys began to stay something else, but before he could he looked down towards the room once more.

"I think we should carry this conversation on in a more… private setting. One where busybodies can't attempt to eavesdrop."

I looked towards where he was looking, and indeed saw our friends –in the last few minutes, Cassian had arrived- not so subtly trying to hear what we were saying. When they saw that Rhys and I were looking at them, they quickly turned away, acting like they had always been in conversation with each other.

I looked back at Rhys, who had a smile on his face as he looked at his friends.

"Agreed."

And as Rhys took my hand to guide us out of the hall, careful to avoid the throngs of giddy campers, I tried to ignore the smug smile on Mor's face and the suggestive smirk on Cassian's.

"Well, this certainly beats our celebrations last year." Rhys said to me as we go into the courtyard.

It's peaceful out here; most are in the hall.

"Was it really so bad?"

"We were voted worst. Even by our own team."

"Well, I did hear you went overboard on streamers."

"It was Mor who made all the artistic decisions."

We walked in silence for another few minutes, until we reached the edge of the lake. We both stood there, on the banks, watching the water, which seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I can't believe summer's nearly over." I said to Rhys, who was watching the water with a peaceful look on his face.

"I know. But then you're back here before you know it."

"I think I might like to work here again. Next summer."

Rhys only nodded.

There was another few moments of silence, before Rhys spoke again.

"I think I would like it, too. If you came back." He said it quietly.

I smiled at him before looking back up at the sky.

"Look. I think you can actually see the stars this time."

And you could.

It was spectacular. The stars looked like shining diamonds in the sky.

I glanced at Rhys to see if he was looking too, but found him looking at me. There was a softness in his gaze, one I hadn't seen on him before. At least with anyone else.

"It's beautiful." I didn't know which one I meant; him or the night sky.

"Yes. It is." I wasn't sure what- or who- he meant either.

I leaned forward slightly. He, too, moved towards me. His lips parted a little. We both leaned forward at the same time, Rhys having to bend his head down a little. Just as our lips were about to touch, I felt something splash my cheek.

Rain.

"We should probably get back inside." Rhys' breath was hot against my cheek.

"Probably." I replied, though I made no effort to move.

I pulled away first.

"Let's go join the dance. I'll even save you one." I teased.

"You…want to dance with me?" His voice was raw.

"We can try. I'll probably step on your toes."

"I doubt you're that bad."

"Believe me, I am."

And then Rhys took my hand, and we walked back to Starfall together.


	13. Argument

Rhys and I had just finished taking the Court of Dreams campers back to their dorms, and we were now walking back to the hall to help the others clear up.

It was like there was a spell on this evening. It had been perfect. Magical, even. I had danced all night with the others, especially Rhys, and I had felt happy. For the first time since forever, I didn't feel like something was missing from myself. I felt… complete.

And that felt amazing.

The rain had ceased, though there was still a light drizzle. And walking with Rhys, talking about nothing and everything, made me feel like there was truly a chance for us. Everything before this seemed like it was leading to something special. This was the night, I realised. The night where everything was perfect.

Until Rhys fell.

One minute he was standing next to me, and the next he was on the floor.

Obviously in pain.

"Rhys? Shit, are you okay?" My voice had turned a few pitches higher.

"I'm fine." He said, gritting his teeth. "I just landed on my bad knee."

His knee. Of course. He had told me, weeks ago, about when he fell off the rock climbing wall and fucked it up. He had said it still hurt sometimes.

"Do you need any help getting up? Do you need to get to a hospital?" I was frantic.

"I said I'm fine." His voice was rough, laced with pain, but obviously annoyed. At being in pain, at me seeing him like this, I didn't know. He was still on the floor, though, and clutching at his knee.

I held out my hand, and after a moment, he took it. It took a few seconds to get him up, Rhys groaning the whole time. Silently, I led him to a bench, where he sat, his faced scrunched as he sat.

"Do you want me to get anyone? Mor? Alis?" I asked. "I'll go and get them. I'll just be a seco-."

"I don't need them. I have medicine in my room. In one of the drawers. I'll be fine if I take them."

I nodded, my heart still beating fast in my chest. "I'll go. I need your keys though."

Rhys gestured to his pocket. I got them, and stepped back to face him again.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

Rhys smiled, though it was more of a grimace. "I doubt I will, darling."

"Right. Duh."

And with that, I hurriedly went to Rhys' room. Running would probably result in me hurting myself, especially in these heels, so I stuck to an extremely fast -and careful- walk.

I quickly unlocked the door to his room. It felt… strange. Being here without Rhys. Like I was invading his privacy somehow. His room was perfectly neat, like it was a showroom or something, a stark contrast to my room, with the exception of Amren.

Focus, Feyre. You can think about room décor later.

I went to his bedside table, and started looking in the drawers. It wasn't in the first one (though that drawer did have a box of condoms in, something I definitely did not notice or think about) or the second. I dug through the third drawer until I found something that looked vaguely medicine like. I read the label, which confirmed this was Rhys' painkillers.

I went to push the drawer back in, but something caught my eye. It was a picture of Rhys, who looked about sixteen. I knew that I shouldn't look, but really. Who could resist. I would sprint back to Rhys to make up for this tiny delay.

I pulled the picture out. To immediately drop it again.

Because Rhys wasn't alone in the picture.

Because Rhys was grinning at the camera, his arm casually slung over Tamlin's shoulder.

I practically threw the painkillers at Rhys, and the bottle of water I had took from his mini fridge.

He was about to say something, probably a smartass comment, but one look at me –and the look in my eyes- shut him up.

I had the courtesy to at least to wait for him to take the tablets and water. I didn't trust myself to speak then, though.

"You know him." I breathed.

Rhys looked up at me, his face the picture of confusion, though maybe there was a little guilt there too.

In that moment, I found I didn't give a fuck.

"I told you everything. About him, about my life. And you couldn't tell me you knew him. That you're friends." The words tasted sour in my mouth.

"How did you… How did you find out?" His voice was still a little pained, though the tightness had left his face.

"There was a picture of the two of you. In the same drawer your painkillers were in."

"I'm sor-."

"Don't. Just don't."

I took a deep breath. I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. No. I would not cry in front of him.

"I _trusted_ you Rhys. And maybe I'm overreacting about it all, but you should have told me."

"Feyre-."

"I have to go. Please… please don't follow me."

And when I got back to my room, I finally let the tears come.

~  
"You better have a good excuse for bailing on us, Fey. We thought maybe you and Rhys hooked up but-." That was Mor, who had just come back from Starfall. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, though my voice sounded pathetically not fine.

"Did something happen? Between you and Rhys? We ran into him before, but he didn't tell us anything."

"We had a fight." I replied in a small voice.

"Oh no. What did he do now?"

"He was… keeping something from me. I found out, and we fought. Simple as that."

Mor came and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Look, Fey, I'm sure you'll make up."

"I know you're trying to help, but can you please just leave me alone." The words sounded harsher than I expected.

"One more thing though, Fey. And I know this may sound completely biased and the opposite of what you want to hear right now, but… whatever Rhys did, there's probably a reason for it. And, yes, he may be a complete dick sometimes, but you should hear him out. I'm not making excuses for him, believe me, and I will personally kick his ass if you ask, but, deep down, I know he cares." She stopped, and I felt her stand up. "I'll go visit the guys for a bit. I'll be back in an hour." And with that, she left.

I had no idea what to do.

I wondered if I was overreacting. And maybe I should hear him out.

But, still, he was the one person I told. He was the first person I'd ever opened up to in years. It would have taken him a second to tell me. I was so, so sick of being lied to. Of being treated like a porcelain doll. So, yes, maybe I had overreacted. But I still had the right to be mad at Rhys.

He had stilled when I'd said Tamlin's name in that hotel room. I'd thought nothing of it then. But now…

Now I had no idea what to do.


	14. Forgiveness

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW**

I avoided Rhys the next day.

I could feel his eyes on me, his gaze burning into me. Only a week left of this. But it was going to be even harder to not be near him now that the campers had left.

Starfall had been their last day at camp; now they were on their way back to whatever mansion or country house they lived in.

Still not bitter, though.

I, along with the other staff here, was staying here for another few days. We would help clear everything up, or start preparing things for next year.

Next year.

I had told Rhys I'd like to come back then, to be a councillor again, but now I wasn't so sure. No. I would still do it. The decision wasn't about Rhys, anyway. It was about me doing something I genuinely wanted to do, for once in my life. Whatever feelings I have - or don't have - about Rhys would not affect that.

Rhys.

Truth be told, I was miserable. The day had been strange without Rhys' sarcasm or careless flirting. I could certainly go without his or our friend's worried glances, which were only when they thought I wasn't looking.

I certainly didn't forgive Rhys, but maybe I should take Mor's advice and hear him out. It couldn't hurt.

Ugh. Boys were confusing.

"Look, I'm not saying you should forgive him today or anything. But you should hear him out. And then, if you're still mad at him, then you can both move on." Mor said, sitting down on her bed.

I had brought up my internal debate to her when we got back from an incredibly awkward dinner.

"I know it's just… I don't know what to say to him. We've not spoken all day." Partly due to the fact that I made sure to be wherever he was not, but still.

"Then don't say anything. Just let him say his piece, and see where that leaves you. You don't have to have a full length conversation."

I thought for a moment. I didn't have to forgive him. I just had to hear what he had to say. I could leave afterwards. I could still be mad at him. Or we could be friends again.

"I'll go."

I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

The second I knocked on the door, it was opened. As if Rhys was waiting for someone.

He looked as bad as I felt.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course." He said, obviously nervous.

It was endearing, in a way.

"How's your leg?"

"Better. Thanks to you."

I only nodded.

Rhys was watching me warily, as if wondering exactly what I was doing here.

"I'm sorry, Feyre."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because… Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine." I said, from where I stood in the middle of his room.

"Tamlin and I are far from friends, believe me."

"But that picture…"

"We were friends. Once. Tamlin went here as a kid."

That was news to me.

"What happened?"

Rhys let out a long breath and went to sit down on his couch, as if he couldn't say what he was about to standing up.

"Before I met Az and Cass, Tamlin was my friend. Our families were close. Our fathers were in business together."

The whole time I knew him, Tamlin had never mentioned his family or Rhys'.

"Then there was this… fight. I still don't know what it was about. Because our father's hated one another, Tamlin and I now hated each other. My sister, she was a few years younger than me, didn't hate Tamlin, though. They had always gotten along."

Wait- Rhys had a sister? He had never told me about her. He'd never spoken about his family or his past, not really.

His voice now sounded thick, as if he was holding in tears. "She was walking home from a friend's house. Tamlin was driving –I don't know where- and offered to pick her up. He had been drinking."

I swallowed. At the emotion in Rhys' voice –at the pure pain- I could guess where this was going.

I really hoped that I was wrong.

"He drove into a truck that had turned round the corner. He was fine, a couple of scratches, but my sister…" Several tears rolled down his cheek. "She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. Tamlin had told her not to worry about it, that they were only a few blocks away. She died on impact."

I realised that I was crying now.

"A year later, they had found Tamlin not guilty. Said she should have had a seatbelt on. I knew Tamlin's family had paid the judge off. I went climbing to clear my head."

When he had fell off, and hurt his knee. I had wondered why he was climbing without equipment.

"I lost focus, and fell. I didn't tell anyone why I was climbing that night. Some suspected. It's been a few years but… I still find it hard to talk about her. I still feel guilty. I was her big brother, I should have been there to pick her up. My parents got a divorce. I heard Tamlin had moved away."

To where he would meet me.

"This was going to be my last year here. I had hated it. Everything reminded me of my sister. She had come here. She was in the Court of Dreams. There was nothing left for me here. And then I met you."

At this, I look up at him. He's not looking at his lap anymore, but his hands are still twisting nervously.

"I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. As soon as I saw you,I knew that I had to know you. You were the most interesting person I had ever met. I made that bet with you because I wasn't sure if you wanted to date me or not. If you didn't, it would be a pretend date, between friends, but if you did… Stupid, I know.

"I fell in love with you when I saw your face in the studio in the city. I had never seen anyone look at anything with that much emotion before."

He was in love with me?

"I didn't want to do anything because I didn't know if you liked me back. So I kept quiet. We went to Rita's. You told me you liked me but you were drunk… I wasn't sure if you meant it or not."

He had told me I hadn't said anything.

Sensing what I was thinking, Rhys said, "I felt horrible about not telling you. But the relief on your face was obvious. After that, I could feel something was… changing between us. I began to hope that maybe you liked me back.

"And then we both won our bet. I wanted the date to be perfect, for you. You can't imagine how happy I felt when you told me you liked it. And then we watched the stars. That was when I had finally felt that maybe we had a future together.

"And then the car broke down and we had to share a bed… I was beyond nervous. At the thought of sharing a bed with you, and the fact that I wanted to. I thought that maybe something would happen. I didn't want to pressure you, though. If something was to happen, it would be because you wanted it to."

I moved ever so slightly over to Rhys.

"When you told me about your life, I wanted nothing more than to tell you about mine. But… I couldn't. Not then. And then you mentioned Tamlin's name. I wasn't sure if it was the same person I knew, but when you mentioned Ianthe… She been at the Camp as well. In the Spring Court, same as Tamlin.

"I wanted to tell you I knew him… but I couldn't. The words stuck in my throat. Then it was Summer Solstice week, and it was like the moment had passed. But for that week, something definitely had changed between us. When I saw you at Starfall… I wanted to tell you what I felt when I saw how beautiful you looked. When we almost kissed… I had never hated rain more than I had in that moment.

"When we were walking back to Starfall, I was too distracted thinking about what I would say to you to see where I was going. And then I fell and… you know the rest."

I was having trouble breathing.

But I knew what I felt. Had known it for days.

I came to sit next to him on the couch.

"I don't blame you. For not telling me. And… I love you."

I had not even admitted it to myself before. But saying it out loud, I knew that it was true. I loved Rhys.

"I've felt… guilty for it. Like I was betraying Tamlin, that I was moving on too quickly. But I know, and I think I've known for a while, that I love you. So, so much."

I move to sit on his lap. His hands automatically go to my waist, keeping me steady.

I don't know if he's breathing or not.

"I love you, too." Is all he says. I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

Leaning forward, I kiss his tears away, like he had done for me in that hotel room.

And then I kissed him.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. A kiss that felt like home.

I opened my mouth to him, and his tongue swept in, moving against my own.

I groaned, and felt him harden against me.

Suddenly he picked me, holding me against his chest, and carried me to the bed.

I pulled my shirt off, and he quickly followed suit. Soon enough, both of us were in our underwear. I felt his eyes widen as he took in my underwear, plain as it was.

"What?" I was suddenly a tad self-conscious.

"You're beautiful." Was all he said before kissing down my stomach until he reached the apex of my thighs.

He eased my underwear off my legs until I was bare before him.

The first lick of Rhys' tongue made me forget everything but his name.

He practically growled at my taste, and then released himself on me fully.

His tongue works in great, sweeping strokes, and when it slides inside me, I grip the sides of the bed, my back arching slightly.

When his mouth leaves me, I bark in protest, but his fingers quickly replace where his mouth had been.

My climax tears through me.

"Rhys…" I gasp. My body feels limp with pleasure.

He slowly slides back up my body, and the feel of his bare skin on mine sends a flare of heat through me.

He kisses me, and I taste myself on his tongue. I can feel his desire for me pressing into my stomach.

"Was that… okay?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

He grins, before leaning into kiss me again. Deeper, this time, but just as loving.

My bra is soon off, flung to where our other clothes are.

He kisses down my neck, peppering it in tiny kisses, before he reaches my breasts. He lowered his mouth to one and sucked, his tongue flicking against my nipple.

"Rhys…" I moaned again. I needed him. Now.

Quickly, I flip us over, so I'm the one straddling him.

I kiss down the muscled pains of his stomach, until I reach his underwear, which are stretched tight.

"Feyre… You don't have to."

I silence him with a look, before easing of his underwear.

My mouth goes dry at the sight of him, hard and wanting.

He hissed as I brushed my thumb over the tip. Then I put my mouth on him. His hands were fisted in the sheets as I slid my tongue over him. It only takes me grazing my teeth ever so slightly before he grabs my waist, and picks me up until I'm once again under him.

"Not that I didn't enjoy what you were doing, but this would have been over far too quickly."

I could only roll my eyes at him, smiling.

He rolls off me, and turns to his drawers next to his bed. I hear the crinkle of the wrapper, and my heart speeds up slightly.

Agonizingly slowly, he puts the condom on, smirking as he does so when he sees how impatient I'm getting.

Prick.

And when it's on, he slides on top of me again, and kisses me softly.

"I love you."

He kisses me again, deeper, and smoothly enters me.

He stills, letting me adjust, before thrusting slowly, lovingly, in and out of me.

My nails dig into his back, and I thrust my hips up, revelling in the gravelly moan that passes through his lips. He begins to move faster and I can quickly feel my release building up. Sensing this, Rhys thrusts into me harder and faster until my climax shatters through me. Rhys draws out my pleasure before he climaxes inside me.

We lay there for a few moments, our laboured breaths the only sounds in the room.

We smiled at each other, and my heart could not have been fuller.

I went to sleep that night tucked up against Rhys, my head on his chest.

And, for the first time in my life, I felt truly at peace.


	15. Goodbye

Three months ago I had dreaded coming here, and now I didn't want to leave.

I didn't want to leave my friends, who had become more like family during these past few weeks. I didn't want to leave my boyfriend (boyfriend!) who had been by my side for the whole week.

We had spent practically every moment together, wanting to spend as much time together as we could before we went our separate ways. Cassian had taken to fake gagging every time I sat in Rhys' lap or we kissed in front of him.

And, yes, I knew we were being one of those gross PDA couples, couples who I usually scorned, but I couldn't help it. I had never felt this way about someone before. I wanted to enjoy it.

"You know what? I think I'm actually going to miss this place." I said to Mor as we finished packing up the rest of our clothes into our suitcases.

"I should hope so." A sensual voice said from behind me. My heart sped up at the sound of it.

I turned around to see Rhys leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Well, I'm out of here. Leave you two lovebirds to it."

I twisted back around to see Mor roll her eyes at us, but she was smiling.

"No need. Feyre and I were just leaving."

"We were?"

"Of course. It's the last day. I wouldn't let a day like this go by without taking my girlfriend somewhere."

My toes curled at his casual using of the word 'girlfriend'.

I was like a high schooler in love. Oh well.

He walked over to us, impossibly graceful, and leaned in to smoothly kiss my cheek.

"I'm going anyway. Cassian's probably not even packed yet. You two make me sick by the way." She added as she left the room.

Rhys didn't even deign her with a reply before he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed him back eagerly, but before the kiss could deepen he pulled back. I let out a tiny noise of protest.

"There will be enough time for that later. Now come on, I have a surprise for you."

"I'm intrigued."

He took my hand and led me out of my dorm and down to the lake.

Where a picnic blanket and basket was waiting.

"We never did get to kiss on Starfall." Rhys' voice was playful, and a little wistful.

"I was as disappointed as you."

"I find that hard to believe, darling. I've been cursing the rain ever since." His voice was playful.

"Baby."

He just smiled before leaning down once again to kiss me. It was a soft, sweet kiss. The kiss that we would have shared at Starfall.

We pulled apart, albeit slowly, and Rhys rested his chin on my head.

"Happy, now?" I teased. "You've finally had your big by the river kiss."

"Extremely happy. It was on my bucket list."

He leaned down to kiss me again, but I ducked out of his embrace, laughing at his mock pout.

"What's all this?" I asked, gesturing to the array of picnic things.

"I owe you for the splendid picnic you made for our first date."

"You didn't have to."

"It was no trouble. Besides, who knows how long until our next one?" His words lost their bravado briefly.

"Let's not talk about that right now." I said, taking his hand again and pulling him towards the picnic blanket, where we both sat down opposite each other, cross legged, knees touching slightly.

"Do you like it?" Rhys said, nodding at the picnic.

"Do you even need to ask?" I replied, repeating his own words from our time on the roof.

He noticed and smiled, before leaning over and snatching a kiss from my lips.

After our food –which was amazing- we lay back on the blanket, our legs entwined, and looked at the sky. Rhys was tracing swirly patterns on to my arms.

"I'm going to miss this." My voice was quiet.

"Summer will be back before you know it." His voice was also soft, and a little sad.

"I know but… It's weird. This feels more like home to me even though I've only been here for what? Three months?"

We lay in silence for a bit longer.

"I'm going to miss you." I heard Rhys say, his voice small.

At this, I sat up a little, leaning on my elbows. Rhys mirrored my position.

"I'm going to miss you too. But we'll visit each other. And we can text, and call. We'll make it work." I said, trying to sound sure even if I really wasn't.

"It's just that." He paused. "Long distance is hard. And, believe me, breaking up with you is the last thing I want to do."

I sat up fully at this.

"Well, if I'm not going to break up with you, and you're not going to break up with me, then we'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." His voice left no room for doubt. 

This time, I kissed him. The kiss was lingering and I could feel how much he loved me –and how much we loved each other- in the way his mouth moved gently and lovingly against mine.

We pulled back after a moment and just looked at each other, smiling.

God, I was so far gone.

Before I could say anything again, Rhys had kissed me again, the kiss deeper and more desperate. I lost myself in the kiss. The kiss that felt like home.

"Keep it PG guys. This is a public place."

Rhys and I both looked up and the sound of Cassian's voice. Rhys just rolled his eyes before directing an obscene gesture at Cassian, who just laughed.

"Seriously though. Some things I don't need to see my cousin do." This was Mor, who was walking next to Cassian, Amren and Azriel on her other side.

"It wasn't like we were expecting an audience." I said as I climbed off Rhys' lap, who was pouting slightly at the interruption.

Mor flopped down next to me on the blankets, while Cassian and Azriel sat on either side of Rhys. Amren sat next to Mor.

"Ugh, you guys only have crappy food left." Complained Cassian, who was rifling through the picnic basket.

"Again, not expecting company." Rhys said in an annoyed voice, though his smile betrayed his good mood.

"You guys do know that there's a whole cafeteria filled with food that's just going to get thrown away." That was Azriel, his voice amused.

"Yes, but food tastes better when it's in a picnic." Mor argued.

Cassian nodded his agreement.

"You're both fools." Amren said in a bored tone, though her eyes were uncharacteristically soft.

This is what I was going to miss most, I realised. Being with this group of people, this group that complimented each other so well. That were more like a family.

A family that I belonged in.

~  
"Does this room look smaller, or is it just me?" Mor asked me from where we stood in the middle of the freshly cleared room.

"Not just you." It did look smaller, without Mor's array of clothes scattered around, and without my various sketchbooks or pencils filling the room.

My phone beeped, and I dug it out of my pocket. It was my dad. He was here.

"I'm going now." My voice was thick.

"I'm going to miss you, Fey." Mor's voice was equally sad.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Come on. I'll walk you out."

We walked to the courtyard, where Cassian, Azriel, Rhys and Amren were waiting, sat on a picnic bench. They all stood up when we came out.

"I guess this is goodbye, then. Until next year." I made my voice sound happy, though I doubted I was fooling anyone.

Amren nodded her goodbye, though I liked to think she would miss me. I got a hug off Cassian and even Azriel. Mor gave me a bone crushing hug, which I returned. Then I turned to Rhys.

Rhys.

I could see the sadness in his face, which was probably reflected in my own face.

The others had moved away slightly, just out of earshot.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back." I said, trying to be reassuring.

He nodded. "I'll visit you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Our kiss was lingering and loving. I didn't want to pull away.

"I'm going to miss you." I told him, my voice wavering slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with one last kiss, I walked to the parking lot, to the van that would take me back to my mundane life.

And maybe Rhys and I will drift apart. Or maybe we'll stay together forever. Right now, I don't care. I'm young and I'm in love. I have the rest of my life to worry about those things. Because I'm going to live in the moment.

And I'm going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
